


she won't tell

by morebooksplease



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley - Freeform, Anne Shirley in Denial, Anne and Gilbert, Delphine - Freeform, F/M, Getting Together, Gilbert Blythe - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Secrets, cuteness, s3e5, slight spoilers for s3e5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebooksplease/pseuds/morebooksplease
Summary: “You can tell her,” Bash continued merrily, his smile full of mirth as Delphine coos, “She won’t tell anyone.”Gilbert could only scoff at the comment, expertly cutting the carrots as Delphine continues eating, her wide eyes focused on him. His gaze lingers on her, recognizing traces of Mary’s sageness in the young infant – maybe, there truly would be no harm in doing soslight spoilers for season 3 episode 5





	she won't tell

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED this new episode

_“You can tell her,” Bash continued merrily, his smile full of mirth as Delphine coos, “She won’t tell anyone.” _   
_Gilbert could only scoff at the comment, expertly cutting the carrots as Delphine continues eating, her wide eyes focused on him. His gaze lingers on her, recognizing traces of Mary’s sageness in the young infant – maybe, there truly would be no harm in doing so._

Delphine has been teething for the past two weeks and poor Bash was exhausted by the baby’s constant wailing, Gilbert himself, would readily admit he was growing tired of it. It was Gilbert’s turn to care for the baby while Bash took a well-earned nap. Thankfully, Delphine’s wails had slowed over the past hour, soft whimper emanating from the girl, he hummed to her, rocking her in his arms gently – maybe, it was the exhaustion that made him begin to whisper to her or maybe, the thoughts began pouring out of his head.

“I think I’m in love,” he whispers gently, watching the way Delphine’s eyes fluttered, “I’ll admit that I’m still quite unsure … perhaps there’s no way to completely know.”

The baby coos from his arms, the sweet sound filling him with warmth, “But I – she’ll appear in my thoughts suddenly, almost like a mirage, but I don’t mind it. It’s comforting most times. Every time I think of the future, I can’t help but think of her by my side. When I’m with her, which is scarcely ever, I can’t help but stare because she’s so … so ethereal, so beautiful that I can’t even believe she’s real.”

Delphine stirs ever so slightly, her breathing slowing, “and her mind, she’s so intelligent, that at times not even I can keep up with her. Is that love?”

There’s no answer to his question but merely voicing his thoughts made him feel lighter. The house creaks slightly as the wind batters it’s sides, effectively bringing Gilbert back from his Anne-induced reverie.

“But you won’t tell, Delly,” Gilbert murmurs, setting down on the seat, Delphine nestled in his arms, “will you?”

Both their eyes remain closed, breathing settled until the sun rises and the day starts anew.

_She’ll never tell._

Years slip by and seasons pass and Delphine becomes Gilbert’s sole confidant. He’ll tell her about his newest revelations and about Anne, while she babbles to him incomprehensibly.

Except as time goes by, Delphine is no longer as silent as she used to be.

Delphine is as sharp as her mother, even at four years. Her sly smiles light up the small home, rambling about the most mundane of things. Most of the time, her speech is slurred, her words uncompressible. But slowly but surely, her speech is getting better, just as any child’s speech should be.

The two had been having a pleasant picnic in the yard, Delphine catching insects while Gilbert thought out loud, speaking of everything and nothing at all, when they spotted Anne walking up from the path.

“Gilbur!” yells Delphine, still unable to say his name quite right, “Anne!”

Delphine shoots off to greet her, pulling at Anne’s hand and dragging the other girl towards the blanket.

“Good evening,” greets Anne as she reaches him, Delphine running circles around them, Anne sits down carefully, lowering her basket.

“Anne, good evening,” he replies, smile growing broader as Delphine peers into the basket, squealing and picking at the sweets. He hadn’t properly seen Anne in a few weeks, not since she’d set off on her voyage to Scotland, and the sight of her sent his stomach spinning, “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Marilla sent over sweets,” Anne admits sheepishly, laying out Marilla’s delicacies before them, watching as Delphine takes a bite out of multiple buns, “I volunteered to bring them since she wasn’t feeling well.”

“Anne!” exclaims Delphine from beside them, mouth full of bread, “I have secret.”

“Yes?” prompts Anne, focusing her attention on the girl, her expression serious with hints of mirth. He can’t help but admire the view of the girls, the two most important girls in his life, and hope that he sees this in his future as well.

“Mhm,” Delphine scoots closer, sparing Gilbert a sly glance that leaves him slightly worried, “Gilbur thinks he loves you.”

Gilbert chokes on his own spit, a hacking cough bubbling to his throat at Delphine’s words because he had not been expecting _that_. He spares a quick glance at Anne, relieved to find her still there, her face is bright red, eyes incredulous as she stares right at him.

“He _what?_” Anne screeches, while Gilbert tries to think of something to say, his face coloring rapidly.

“She wasn’t supposed to tell!” Gilbert exclaims as Delphine watches the chaos unfold mutely, as confused as any other child would be in this situation, “I told her not –”

“It’s okay!” Delphine interrupts, calling attention to herself once more, clambering back onto her feet, tears pricking at her eyes, “Anne thinks she loves GIlbur too! It’s okay!”

“You think you love me?” Gilbert exclaims incredulously, his eyebrows furrowed as he turned to face Anne again, “and you didn’t tell me?”

“You didn’t tell me!” Anne adds indignantly, her arms gesticulating wildly, unable to look him in the eye, “how was I supposed to know?”

“Stop yelling!” Delphine wails, tears streaming down her cheeks steadily, the two young adults rush towards her almost immediately, whispering apologies and assurances in her ears until she finally calms down.

Years ago, Bash promised she wouldn’t tell but maybe, maybe it was for the best.

Two years later:

“Alright, Delly,” murmurs Gilbert as he straightens his tie, giving her a stern eye, “do you know what you have to say?”

“Yes, you’ve told me plenty of times!” Delphine responds tiredly, eyes rolling as follows behind him, “I won’t forget.”

Even at six years old, she’s a feisty little thing, much like her mother. She’s barely started school and she was persistent in her studies, never letting a single little thing deter her. With every year that passes, small pieces of Mary are more prominent in her features and her spirit, it leaves a bittersweet feeling in Gilbert’s stomach.

“She’s got it, Gil,” assures Bash from beside him, an odd smile on his face, “question is, are you ready?”

The answer, without a doubt, has always been a yes. Even since the beginning, he’d felt himself gravitating towards her, towards her inquisitive personality and fiery temper. There had been times when they’d drifted away from each other, each chasing their own aspirations but ultimately, they always found their ways to each other. Gilbert was certain that what he had with Anne, was love. Pure and unadulterated love.

“Yes,” he responds, voice steady as he hears Anne enter the house, basket in tow, “I have been for a long time.”

“You heard the man, Delly!” Bash whispers, fond smile on his face as he places a sweet kiss on Delphine’s head before sending her out, “it’s up to you.”

Delphine walks out the room towards the kitchen with a humorously severe face, her steps meaningful as she greets Anne. Delphine lets out a small cough, the signal for Gilbert to walk in as quietly as he can. Delphine had seated Anne on a chair at the dining table, asking her about her day.

Gilbert heart palpated as he neared, his hands sweating as he gripped the small cloth bag in his pocket.

“I have another secret,” Delphine says carefully, careful to look only at Anne as to not give away Gilbert’s secret.

“Well, we know how that last secret turned out –”

“Uncle Gilbert wants to marry you,” Delphine interrupts, impatient to see the scene unfold before her. Anne gaped at her words, a healthy blush rising on her neck.

“Well then, perhaps he should tell me that himself,” Anne mutters sternly, her face still in full flush, “Delphine, you shouldn’t be telling other people’s secre—”

Gilbert clears his throat from behind them, prompting Anne to turn to look in his direction. The boy drops to his knee, his hand nervously trembling as he produces the ring from the cloth. The ring had been his mother’s ring, a small pearl in the middle, surrounded by small diamonds on either side. Inscribed on the inside of the ring, lay the words “bride of adventure,” Gilbert had added it impulsively, believing that Anne would enjoy the small sentiment.

Anne stares at him disbelievingly, her hands covering her wide smile as she takes in the sight before her, his intentions clear.

“Anne Shirley Cuthbert, a part of me fell in love with you the first time I met you,” he begins, voice wobbling with nerves as he continues, “and I can’t think of anyone –”

“Yes,” she murmurs quietly, crouching to reach his level, “Yes. Yes.”

“You didn’t even let me finish,” Gilbert mumbles, grasping her hand tightly, fingers tracing every ridge.

“Tell me later,” she mumbles, awe clear in her voice as her hand reaches for his face, broad smile on his face, “I love you and yes, yes I will marry you.” Tears threaten to escape from his eyes as he sees the happiness on her face, “My love, you don’t even have to ask.”

“Rules of propriety dictate I should,” he responds cheekily, nuzzling his face into her neck to hide his tears, “I love you more than words can say.”

He removes himself from her, slipping the ring onto her finger carefully and carefully observing her reaction to the ring. She looked absolutely delighted, tears prominent in her own eyes, she leans against him, both of them on the floor by now but neither of them caring.

“Yay!” exclaims Delphine, bringing the couple back to reality, Bash smiling beside her, “You’re married!”

“Not quite yet, Delly,” explains Bash fondly, gathering her into his arms, as he regards the couple, “but they’re almost there.”

“and all because of me!” Delphine adds smugly, content as a child can be.

“All because of you,” affirms Gilbert, interlinking his fingers with Anne’s, his heart full and content. If he could feel even a fraction of what he’s feeling now for the rest of his life, he would be perfectly happy.

Because Delly wasn’t supposed to tell, wasn’t supposed to talk about his secrets but maybe, maybe it was for the best since it brought him here and made him the happy beyond his wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> IG-libraryofavonlea  
tumblr- reastyles


End file.
